idokoreafandomcom-20200214-history
기초문법
(원래 영어로 써 있는데 한국어로 번역하는 중) 알파벳 이도(Ido)의 알파벳은 영어의 알파벳과 똑 같다. abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 에스페란토(Esperanto)의 알파벳에는 특별한 표시를 해놓은 글자들이 있어서 키보드 입력시 특별한 프로그램이 필요하거나 차선책으로 X- system 키보드 입력을 해야 하지만 이도(Ido)는 키보드 입력에 아무런 불편함이나 제한이 없다. 발음 모음 a e i o u 는 스페인어, 이태리어와 비슷함. a는 '아', e는 '에', i는 '이', o는 '오', u는 '우'. Diphthong (모음 2개가 합쳐서 한 음절로 발음하는 것)이 2개 있다: au는 영어의 owl처럼 (아우를 한 음절로), eu도 한 음절로 발음할 수 있다. 이도에서는 모음이 그리 많지는 않으니까 다른 언어와 달리, 발음을 조금 잘못해도 대충 알아들을 수 있다. 이도의 자음은 대부분 영어처럼 발음한다. 하지만, c는 ts (feroca = fe-ro-tsa), j는 프랑스어의 j (dh발음, 영어의 plea's'''ure와 같음), Qu도 '쿼'처럼 발음한다. 강조 두 음절 이상인 단어는 맨 뒤에서 두번째 음절에 강조를 한다. 예: l'i'bro, s'i'mpla, '''a'pud, gr'a'''nda, pard'o'no, av'e'rtas, mash'i'no, trov'e'bla. 유일한 예외는 동사의 -ar, -ir, -or형으로 그 동사의 마지막 음절을 강조한다. -ar 동사: trov'a'r, parol'a'r, studi'a'r. 하지만, i, u 모음이 2개 있을 때 (ia, uo 같은 경우) 모음 2개를 한 음절로 발음해서, studias는 st'u'dias (stud'i'as 아님), linguo는 l'i'nguo (ling'u'''o 아님)처럼 된다. 이는 모음들이 그런 식으로 나오면 자연스럽게 한 음절처럼 발음되기 때문이다. 관사 영어의 the와 같은 정관사는 la가 있다. 예: la ponto (the bride), la lagi (the lakes) 영어의 a, an과 같은 부정관사는 다행이도 없다. 그래서 navo(ship)는 문맥에 따라 ship 또는 a ship을 뜻하게 된다. 러시아어와 같은 언어에서는 아예 관사가 없고 영어와 같은 언어에서는 관사가 두개나 있는데 이도(Ido)에서는 단 하나의 관사만을 사용함으로써 어느 한 쪽 편 언어에 치우지지 않음을 보여 준다. 프랑스어, 독일어, 이탈리아어 그리고 스페인어에 있는 관사의 변화가 이도(Ido)에는 없고 이도(Ido)의 관사 la는 영어의 the처럼 불변이다. 단어의 성 다른 언어에는 문법이 규정하는 단어의 성(gender/性)이 각각 따로 있어서 일일이 단어 하나하나마다 여성인지 남성인지 그 성을 배워야 하지만 이도(Ido)에는 그런게 아예 없으므로 이도(ido)는 배우기가 아주 쉬운 언어이다. vocabulary of Ido is based on that of the main European languages: English, French, German, Italian, Russian and Spanish. In general, each word is based on as many of these languages as possible, so that many words in Ido are recognisable to people in many countries. Words of particular types (parts of speech) are in most cases indicated by their endings, and this makes it easy to see the structure of sentences. The root of each word (the part to which the ending is added) is never varied. Some words, such as prepositions, conjunctions and some adverbs do not have special endings. For example, en = in, sur = on, se = if. Nouns in the singular end in -o: domo = house; nubo = cloud; libro = book; ucelo = bird; urbo = town. Plural nouns are formed by replacing the final -o with -i: domi = houses; libri = books; flori = flowers; repasti = meals. 형용사 형용사가 다 -a로 끝난다: bona = 좋다; granda = 크다; vera = 정말/진짜; simpla = 간단하다; saja = 똑똑하다; forta = 강하다. 비교를 하면 plu (더), min (덜), maxim (제일, 최고), minim (제일, 최저). 예를 들어: plu forta = 더 강하다, min forta = 덜 강하다 - 더 약하다. 또, maxim granda = 제일 크다, minim saja = 제일 똑똑하지 않다. 영어처럼, 관사인 'la'를 써야됨. '보다'에 해당되는 말이 'kam'. *Me esas plu forta kam tu = 나는 너보다 더 강하다 *Tu havas plu multa pekunio kam lu = 너는 그사람보다 더 많은 돈을 갖고 있다 *Me esas la maxim saja studento en nia skolo = 나는 우리 학교의 제일 똑똑한 학생 *Lu esas plu stulta kam lu, ma il es la maxim stulta = 너는 그사람보다 더 멍청하지만, 그 남자가 제일 멍청하다 *Me esas la minim richa viro en la mondo = 나는 세상에서 제일 돈이 적은 (없는) 사람 형용사를 단어 앞에, 아니면 뒤에 넣을 수 있다, 뜻이 변하지 않다. *reda floro = floro reda (빨간 장미꽃) *granda tablo = tablo granda (큰 테이블) *nova libri = libri nova (새 책들) *granda domi = domi granda (큰 집들) 부사 형용사의 마지막 -a 를 -e로 바꾸면 부사가 된다. simple = 간단하게, vere = 정멀로, bone = 잘 (좋게), rapide = 빨리, 빠르게. Verbs in the infinitive end in -ar: kantar = to sing; skribar = to write; vidar = to see; flugar = to fly. The present tense is formed by replacing -ar by -as: vidas = see(s); lernas = learn(s); trovas = find(s). The past tense is formed with the ending -is: vidis = saw; kantis = sang; movis = moved. The future tense is formed with the ending -os: vidos = will see; trovos = will find. The conditional uses the ending -us: il venus se il povus = he would come if he were able. The imperative and hortative ending is -ez: venez! = come!; irez! = go!; ni irez = let us go. The ending -anta corresponds to -ing in English when it means the active present participle: fluganta uceli = flying birds; persono skribanta letro = a person writing a letter; kantanta puerino = a singing girl. Use of the letters a, i, and o to indicate present, past and future, as in the endings as, is and os is applied also to the active and passive participles. The ending -inta forms the active past participle: fluginta uceli = birds which have flown; hundo dorminta = a dog which has slept. Similarly the ending -onta produces the active future participle: stono falonta = a stone that is going to fall; la puerino kantonta = the girl who is going to sing. The ending -ata gives the present passive participle: letro skribata = a letter (that is) being written; vorto kantata = a word (being) sung. The past form has the ending -ita: letro skribita = a letter (that has been) written; lavita vesti = washed clothes; celita klefo = hidden key; libro perdita = a lost book. The future form ends in -ota: letro skribota = a letter (that is going) to be written; la jetota bulo = the ball that is (yet) to be thrown. Never use "to have" or "to do" (as we do in English) as an auxiliary to form tenses. Ni esas vidata = we are (being) seen. Ni esas vidita = we have been seen (literally "we are having-been-seen"). Ni vidis la kato = we saw the cat, or we have seen the cat. Ni esas trovota = we are (going) to be found, or we will be found. Ni esis salvata da nia hundo = we were (being) saved by our dog. Ni esis (ja) salvita = we had been saved, or we were (already) saved. An active verb is made passive by using the suffix es between the root and the required verb ending. For example, vidas means 'sees', but videsas (vid-es-as) means 'is seen'. So an alternative, shorter way of saying ni esas trovota is ni trovesos = we will be found. Similarly, ol trovesis = it was found. The suffix -ab- is used with verbs as an optional substitute for equivalent longer forms ending in -inta, and preceded by the appropriate form of the verb esar (to be). This is shown by the following examples: skribabis (sbrib-ab-is) = esis skribinta = had written; vendabos (vend-ab-os) = esos vendinta = will have sold; vidabas (vid-ab-as) = esas vidinta = has seen ('is having seen'). personal pronouns are: me - I, me tu - you (intimate singular form, like French and Italian 'tu', German 'du') vu - you (singular) ilu or il - he, him elu or el - she, her olu or ol - it lu - he, she or it ni - we, us vi - you (plural of 'vu') li - they (plural of 'lu') onu or on - one su - oneself, himself, herself, itself, themselves. Note that me means both "I" and "me", just as in English we do not have separate words for "you" as subject or object. The full forms of il, el, ol are ilu, elu, olu, but the shorter forms are often used. Lu is very useful in situations when we would otherwise need to say il od el (he or she) since it covers both possibilities. The reflexive pronoun su is used when the object is the same person or thing as the subject. For example, el vidis su = she saw herself. Possessive pronouns are formed by adding the ending a to the personal pronouns (to the full form in the case of ilu, elu, olu). The main ones are: mea - my, mine vua - your, yours (singular) ilua - his elua - her, hers olua - its lua - his, her, hers, its nia - our, ours via - your, yours (plural) lia - their, theirs onua - one's sua - one's own, his own, her own, its own, their own. For example: ilu havas elua libro = he has her book; ol esas certe elua = it is certainly hers; nia kato e vua hundo esas en mea domo = our cat and your dog are in my house. Derivation Any adjective can be turned into an adverb by replacing the final -a with an -e. Similarly, from any verb can be obtained a noun (with the noun ending o), meaning the corresponding action. For example, from vidar (to see) we get vido = (the act of) seeing or sight. From dankar (to thank) we get danko = thanking or thanks. From promenar (to walk) we get promeno = walking, or a walk. From kurar (to run) we get kuro = running, or a run. The ending -ing in English has two meanings which must be distinguished. In "the running horse" the word "running" is an adjective and is translated as kuranta (as in la kuranta kavalo). However, in "running is a pleasure" the word "running" is a noun and is translated as kuro as in kuro esas plezuro. An adjective can be made into a noun by using the ending -o, the meaning of the noun being someone or something which has that quality. For example, from giganta (gigantic) we get giganto = a giant; from bela (beautiful) we derive belo (a beauty). Similarly, from parolanta (speaking) we get parolanto = speaker, or someone now speaking, from sequanta (following) we derive sequanto = follower, and from employata (employed) we get employato = employee. When a noun root is given the ending a the resulting adjective has the same meaning. A couple of examples will make this clear. Thus, from the noun papero (paper) the adjective papera describes something which is paper, as in papera chapelo = paper hat. Similarly, from metalo (metal) we get metala (of metal) as in metala taso = metal cup. More often, adjectives are formed from nouns by adding a suffix. The general-purpose suffix for forming an adjective is -al-, which is placed between the root and the adjective ending -a. For example, from naturo we get naturala, and from papero we get paperala as in paperala industrio = paper industry. Similarly from lego (law) we derive legala = legal (related to law), and from manuo (hand) we get manuala = manual or by hand. The suffix al can be used also with verb roots, as in edukala = educational (from edukar = to educate). A verb can be derived from an adjective by use of a suitable suffix, such as -ig-. For example, from mola (soft) we get moligar = to soften. Similarly, from intensa (intense) we get intensigar = to intensify. From varma (warm) we get varmigar = to warm (make something warm). Compare this with varmeskar = to become warm. Note that a suffix must always be used - we cannot say "varmar" which would be ambiguous (and illogical). To derive a verb from a noun the appropriate suffix must be used, according to the intended meaning of the verb. In an international language it is essential to make the meaning clear, since different languages give different meanings (and sometimes more than one meaning) to verbs derived from nouns (as, for example, with the English verb "to stone"). So from the noun martelo (hammer) we use the suffix -ag- (indicating action) to obtain the verb martelagar = to hammer. This also means that we can go on to derive the word martelago = (the act of) hammering. Similarly, we cannot turn the noun salo (salt) into a verb just by substituting a verb ending but must include a suffix such as -iz- (indicating addition of one thing to another) so as to get salizar = to salt (add salt to). Since an adverb can be made from an adjective, and an adjective from a noun, so we can also make an adverb from a noun. For example, from hemo (home) we get heme = at home. Similarly from nokto (night) we can form nokte = at night, or by night. Derivation of a variety of words from one word root is an important part of the language's economy and flexibility. So from the root skrib- (verb skribar = to write) we can derive skribo meaning 'writing' (the act of writing), skribado (prolonged writing), skribilo (a writing instrument of any kind), skribesos (will be written), skribala (the adjective), skribita (written), skriburo (a writing, i.e. something written), and so on. Compound words may be formed freely. The last element in the combination is the main one in determining the meaning, while the preceding element only modifies the meaning. For example, skrib-tablo means a type of table (a writing table). Similarly, vapor-navo = steamship, vid-punto = viewpoint or point of view, kristal-klara = crystal-clear, sub-mara = undersea, amo-letro = love letter, te-taso = teacup, mar-salo = sea salt. The use of a hyphen is optional but helpful as it makes it easier to see the make-up of compound words; vidpunto and vid-punto are equally valid. The use of the letter o between two nouns which are joined is optional, but advisable where it makes pronunciation easier. So mar-salo and maro-salo are equally valid, as are vid-punto and vido-punto, but letro-buxo is preferable to "letr-buxo". It is important to note that nouns cannot be used unaltered as though they were also adjectives, as is often the case in English. So sea salt must not be translated by "maro salo", but must be translated either as one word, mar-salo or maro-salo, or by using the adjective for 'sea' (marala) as in marala salo, or by using the word for 'of' (di) as in salo di maro. Similarly, 'love letter' is letro di amo or amo-letro but not "amo letro". Word order is similar to that in English, with some exceptions. Adjectives may precede or follow the noun they qualify. Shorter adjectives generally precede the noun, and longer ones generally follow it, but this is not obligatory. Adverbs may be placed anywhere that allows the meaning to be clear. The subject generally comes before the direct object, but if this order is reversed then the direct object must show this by adding the letter n. For example, la hundo chasas la kato (the dog chases the cat), but la hundon chasas la kato (the cat chases the dog); la viro qua vidas el (the man who sees her), but la viro quan el vidas (the man whom she sees). The indirect object is always indicated by the use of a preposition. For example, el donis la buxo ad il = she gave the box to him. Never imitate the English sentence "she gave him the box" - where there is no preposition to distinguish the indirect object from the direct one. A statement is turned into a question not by changing the word order but by starting the sentence with the word ka. For example, la treno esis hike = the train was here, but ka la treno esis hike? = was the train here? Other question words include kande (when), quale (how), ube (where) and quo (what). For example, ube nun esas la treno? or ube la treno esas nun? = where is the train now? Prefixes and suffixes are very important and give great flexibility to the language. The most useful ones are listed here. A few of these are in fact ordinary words which are therefore also used on their own (such as ne = not), but most are true prefixes or suffixes and can be used only as such, not as separate words. Prefixes des- denotes the direct opposite: des-agreabla = disagreeable; des-facila = difficult; des-avantajo = disadvantage. dis- denotes separation: dis-ruptar = to disrupt; dis-semar = to disseminate, to scatter. ex- ex-, late, retired: ex-prezidanto; ex-oficiro. mi- half, semi-, demi-: mi-horo = half an hour; mi-cirklo = semicircle. mis- denotes wrong action: mis-pronuncar = to mispronounce; mis-uzo = misuse. ne- un-, im-, ir-, non-: ne-posibla = impossible; ne-populara = unpopular. par- used with verbal roots to denote thorough action: par-lektar = to read thoroughly. pre- pre-, before: pre-dicar = to predict; pre-nomo = first name. pseudo- pseudo-, false: pseudo-religioza = pseudo-religious. retro- retro-, backward (used with verbal roots): retro-irar = to go back(ward); retro-tirar = to draw back(ward). ri- denotes repetition (used with verbal roots): ri-facar = to do over again; ri-elektar = to re-elect. sen- -less, without: sen-denta = toothless; sen-avantaja = without advantage. stif- step-: stif-matro = stepmother. vice- vice-, deputy: vice-prezidanto = vice-president. Suffixes -ach- gives an unfavourable or disparaging meaning: hund-acho = cur; infant-acho = brat; dom-acho = hovel. -ad- indicates repeated or continued action (added to verbal roots): from frapar = to strike, frap-adar = to strike repeatedly, frap-ado = a beating; parolado = a speech. -ag- is the root of the word ag-ar (to do, to act) and is used with nouns (especially tools) to form verbs meaning to act with the tool: from martelo (hammer), martel-agar = to hammer. -aj- (added to adjective or noun) denotes something possessing the quality or made from the material indicated: bel-ajo = beautiful object; metal-ajo = something made of metal; (added to a transitive or mixed verb) indicates the object of the action: send-ajo = something sent; drink-ajo = a drink; dic-ajo = saying; (added to an intransitive verb) means something which acts in the sense of the verb: bril-ajo = something shining; exist-ajo = something existing. -al- relating to: naciona-ala = national; autun-ala = autumnal; natur-ala = natural; manu-ala = manual. -an- in forming a noun, denotes a member, inhabitant or adherent: senat-ano = senator; klub-ano = club member; vilaj-ano = villager; in forming an adjective (most often with the name of a country), it is used to indicate belonging: japoniana = Japanese; nederlandana = Dutch. -ar- denotes a collection or group of objects or beings: hom-aro = humanity; libr-aro = library, book collection; har-aro = hair; muton-aro = flock of sheep. -ari- indicates the object or recipient of an action: pag-ario = payee. -atr- like: metal-atra = metallic, metal-like; blu-atra = bluish. -e- coloured, having the colour of: or-ea = golden; oranj-ea = orange(-coloured). -ebl- -able, -ible: drink-ebla = drinkable; lekt-ebla = readable; kred-ebla = credible. -ed- -ful, contents of: pinch-edo = a pinch; glas-edo = glass-ful. -eg- extremely, to a great extent, very large: pluv-egar = to rain very heavily; pluv-ego = downpour; rich-ega = extremely rich; dom-ego = mansion. -em- inclined to (added to verbal roots): labor-ema = industrious; atak-ema = aggressive; parol-ema = talkative. -end- something to be done or which must be done: pag-enda = payable, must be paid; problemo solv-enda = a problem which must be solved. -er- person, or sometimes animal or thing, which customarily, but not professionally, does something (added to verbal roots): fum-ero = smoker; klim-ero = climber; rept-ero = reptile; kant-ero = singer. -eri- an establishment: distil-erio = distillery; bak-erio = bakery. -es- denotes a state or quality (as the root of the verb esar, to be): bel-eso = beauty; infant-eso = infancy; malad-eso = sickness. -esk- to begin to, to become: dorm-eskar = to fall asleep; rich-eskar = to become rich; sid-eskar = to sit down (begin sitting). -esm- ordinal numbers: un-esma = first; du-esma = second. -estr- chief, head: urb-estro = (town) mayor; post-estro = postmaster; nav-estro = (ship's) captain. -et- diminutive: river-eto = brook; libr-eto = booklet; pluv-etar = to drizzle; humid-eta = a trifle damp. -ey- place for something or for doing something: kaval-eyo = stable; lav-eyo = wash-room; koqu-eyo = kitchen. -id- offspring, descendant: Izrael-ido = Israelite. -ier- (1) characterised by: kaval-iero = cavalier; (2) a tree or plant bearing the fruit etc indicated: pom-iero = apple tree; (3) a holder for something: kandel-iero = candlestick. -if- indicates production or generation of something: sudor-ifar = to sweat; martel-if-isto = hammer maker. -ig- to make, render, or transform into: bel-igar = to beautify; petr-igar = to petrify; larj-igar = to broaden; korekt-igar = to correct. -il- denotes instrument or means of performing an action (added to verbal roots): bros-ilo = brush; paf-ilo = gun; bar-ilo = barrier; lud-ilo = plaything, toy. -im- fraction: du-imo = half; quar-imo = quarter. -in- female: spoz-ino = wife; aktor-ino = actress; kaval-ino = mare. -ind- deserving to be, worthy of: respekt-inda = respectable; laud-inda = praiseworthy. -ism- denotes a system, doctrine or belief: social-ismo = socialism; katolik-ismo = Catholicism; real-ismo = realism. -ist- denotes a person in an occupation or profession: dent-isto = dentist; kant-isto = professional singer; also adherent of a party or doctrine: elit-isto = elitist. -iv- capable of, that can do something (added to verbal roots): instrukt-iva = instructive; konvink-iva = convincing. -iz- to provide with or put on: arm-izar = to arm; kron-izar = to crown; butr-izar = to (put) butter (on). -op- so many at a time: quar-ope = four together, four at a time. -opl- multiplying: du-opla = double; tri-opla = triple. -oz- full of, containing: joy-oza = joyful, joyous; por-oza = porous; kuraj-oza = courageous. -ul- male: spoz-ulo = husband; kat-ulo = tom-cat. -ur- result or product of an action (added to verbal roots): pikt-uro = picture; skult-uro = sculpture; apert-uro = opening. -uy- container: violin-uyo = violin case; sigar-uyo = cigar box. -yun- young of an animal: bov-yuno = calf; kat-yuno = kitten. Elision is useful mainly in poetry, of which there is quite a lot in Ido. The final -a of the adjective may be omitted (e.g., bon instead of bona; nacional instead of nacionala), and the final -as of the present tense of the verb may be elided (e.g., dank instead of dankas). In ordinary texts, however, the instance most generally found is use of es instead of esas (= am, is, are) since this word is used so often and the shorter form is convenient. (A few other words, such as some pronouns, also have short forms as noted above and in the vocabularies.) Numbers are formed as shown by the following examples: un, du, tri, quar, kin, sis, sep, ok, non, dek; dek-e-un (eleven), dek-e-du (twelve), dek-e-tri (thirteen), dek-e-quar (fourteen) ... dek-e-non (nineteen); duadek (twenty), duadek-e-un (twenty-one), duadek-e-du (twenty-two) ...; triadek (thirty)... quaradek-e-kin (forty-five); ... cent (hundred), ... sepacent-e-duadek-e-sis (seven hundred and twenty-six); mil (thousand). Note the use of the letter a to link figures which are multiplied together (as in duadek for twenty, i.e. two times ten), and the use of -e- to link numbers which are added to make the required larger number.